


From a different angle

by Ariabart, Orknea



Category: Tytania
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orknea/pseuds/Orknea





	From a different angle

У Ариабарта совсем немного друзей, но он в этом ни капельки не виноват. Просто ему нельзя дружить с кем попало, а подходящих детей его возраста, как объясняет няня, в Уранибурге мало. Он кивает, соглашается, но иногда убегает в парк уровнем ниже и играет там с другими мальчиками. Или с девочками - ему все равно.  
Его находят, ругают, но не наказывают, и Ариабарт воспринимает это как разрешение продолжать. Ведь если хотели, то запретили бы совсем, как с машинами в гараже, к которым нельзя прикасаться ни в коем случае.  
Однажды ему приходится надеть парадный костюм, серый, почти как у папы, и идти с родителями на прием. Ариабарт скучает и еле удерживается от зевков. Завтра у него день рождения, ему будет целых семь лет, и ему больше всего хочется, чтобы время поскорее прошло. Он уже знает, что получит в подарок новую модель крейсера и представляет, как будет ее собирать. Там столько деталей - ее хватит на несколько недель.  
На приеме он видит мальчика в таком же сером костюме и тихо вздыхает. На самом деле ему хочется не вздохнуть, а ахнуть, но нельзя, он хорошо знает, как надо себя вести.  
\- Это Жуслан, твой кузен, - скрипучим голосом говорит мама.  
У Ариабарта много кузенов, но этого он еще никогда не видел. Он протягивает Жуслану руку и тот вежливо ее пожимает. У Ариабарта все замирает внутри, он хочет поговорить с ним, но Жуслан быстро отходит к своим родителям.  
Ариабарт наблюдает за ним весь вечер. Во-первых, потому что ничего интересного на приеме больше не происходит, и, во-вторых, потому что кузен Жуслан ему сразу понравился. Если он здесь на приеме с родителями, то наверняка принадлежит к числу «подходящих» для дружбы. Только, если так, почему они раньше не встречались? Жуслан замечает его взгляд и отворачивается, Ариабарт тут же думает, что смотрел слишком пристально – он на противоположном конце зала – так просто не подойдешь, хотя в парке это расстояние Ариабарт пробежал бы меньше чем за двадцать секунд. Интересно, за сколько его пробежал бы Жуслан? Голова будто битком набита этим именем. Ариабарт даже повторяет тихонько вслух «Жуслан» - несколько раз с разными интонациями. Ему так хочется расспросить о нем, но взрослые выглядят слишком занятыми, слишком серьезными. И тут в голову Ариабарту приходит замечательная идея – Жуслана ведь можно пригласить на день рождения. Это по-настоящему важный праздник. И там они по-настоящему познакомятся, а не просто назовут друг другу имена. И, может, будут гулять в парке вместе. Вот только бы оказаться поближе. Ариабарт решается, он осторожно прикасается к руке матери, та смотрит на него недовольно.  
\- Я бы хотел пригласить кузена Жуслана на праздник завтра. Можно?  
Ариабарт так ждет ответа, что ему почти кажется, что он слышит: «Да, ты хорошо придумал, пойдем, я отведу тебя», но мама коротко и зло отвечает:  
\- Нет.  
И отворачивается от Ариабарта.  
\- Почему? – задавать вопросы после отказа не следует, но Ариабарт слишком изумлен, чтобы скрыть это.  
\- Веди себя прилично, - говорит мама, но Ариабарт не понимает, почему его вопрос не приличен, а вот той даме в красном, например, можно смеяться в полный голос. Взрослые правила иногда ужасно сложные. Но кое-что из них Ариабарт уже усвоил. Раз мама не хочет говорить, он спросит папу. Но уже после приема. Жаль, что не получится пригласить Жуслана лично (Ариабарту ужасно хочется взглянуть на него вблизи еще раз), но приглашение можно прислать.  
Он с трудом выстаивает смирно до конца приема - ему хочется прыгать от напряжения и предвкушения. Мысленно Ариабарт уже подружился с Жусланом, придумал, как покажет ему свое любимое место в парке, как они вместе соберут крейсер. Осталось поговорить с папой.  
Он ведет себя идеально и папа кивает ему. Ариабарт счастливо улыбается - чем лучше у папы настроение, тем больше шансов, что завтра Жуслан будет с ним.  
Странно, но как только они садятся в машину, папа и мама сразу отворачиваются друг от друга и молчат всю дорогу, а ведь на приеме папа даже держал маму под руку. В этом есть какая-то неправильность, которая царапает Ариабарта.  
Он тоже молчит до самого дома, а потом тихонько пробирается в папино крыло. В кабинете горит свет и слышатся звуки - шуршит бумага, звякает стакан. Ариабарт стучится, хотя дверь приоткрыта.  
\- Да? - папа удивляется, увидев Ариабарта. - Что тебе?  
Ариабарт набирает воздуха в грудь. По дороге домой он придумал, как лучше убедить папу, сейчас нужно все правильно сказать.  
\- Я могу пригласить кузена Жуслана завтра? - папа молчит, подняв брови, и Ариабат торопливо продолжает, - с ним же я могу дружить? Он примерно как я, правильно? И возраст такой же, и папа у него тоже князь. Как и ты. И мы могли бы...  
Он совсем теряется, папа смотри на него сердито и Ариабарт начинает путаться.  
\- ...подружиться? Мне одному скучно, в парке я только играю, а познакомиться ни с кем не могу... - Ариабарт забывает приготовленную речь и сбивчиво объясняет, что хочет подружиться именно с Жусланом.  
Он не знает, что значит папино молчание - мама хотя бы отказала сразу, а тут все совсем непонятно.  
\- Найди себе другого приятеля, - наконец говорит папа. - Жуслан не годится.  
\- Но он красивый, - в отчаянии кричит Ариабарт и осекается. Потому что Жуслан и правда красивый, только он не сразу это понял. - Я хочу, чтобы он у меня был!  
И еще он хочет потрогать его волосы. И посмотреть, правда ли они одного цвета с глазами Жуслана, или ему показалось.  
\- Красивый? – повторяет за ним отец, и Ариабарт, кивая, уже понимает, что совершил ошибку, что говорить этого не следовало.  
\- Красивый… ты что несешь? – отец встает из-за стола, подходит к Ариабарту и крепко берет его за плечо. Так, что почти больно. - Откуда ты успел уже этого набраться? В твоем-то возрасте.  
«Чего «этого»?» - хочется спросить Ариабарту, но еще больше хочется сейчас оказаться в своей комнате – пускай без Жуслана, но подальше от отца.  
\- Кого ты еще считаешь красивым, а? На кого ты уже заглядываешься?  
Ариабарт шепотом – потому что громче говорить не выходит - говорит, что мама очень красивая. И, не зная толком за что, просит у отца прощения, но тот или не слышит или не желает слышать.  
\- Я, похоже, слишком много тебе дозволяю. И вот во что это выливается в итоге. Красивые мальчики – игры с девочками в куклы.  
Ариабарт вздрагивает – отец говорит, будто он делал что-то плохое, но ведь он играл за рыцаря – спасал принцесс.  
\- Ничего. Мы это поправим, пока все не зашло слишком далеко. Ты у меня вырастешь настоящим мужчиной или не вырастешь вовсе. Понял меня?  
Ариабарт испуганно кивает, хотя не понимает вообще ничего, кроме одного – Жуслана пригласить нельзя.  
\- Не сметь реветь!  
Отец хлопает ладонью по столу, и вот после этого Ариабарт все же начинает плакать.  
Его уводит няня, которой отец велит зайти к нему после того, как Ариабарта уложат спать. И это тоже дурной знак.

***

\- Вам бы пошли темные ресницы, лорд Ариабарт.  
Макс - почему-то это имя звучит странно для слуха Ариабарта - щелкает крошечными ножницами и колдует над его прической. Ариабарт сидит с закрытыми глазами. В этом салоне всех клиентов принимают в отдельных кабинках, и он отдыхает, расслабляясь даже в этом подобии уединения. Движения Макса одновременно увереные и нежные, перед стрижкой он массирует Ариабарту голову и это так приятно. Только ради этих прикосновений можно сюда ходить. С Ариабартом до него никто не разговаривал на такую непривычную тему, как внешность, и никто не давал настолько полезных советов. Макс предложил ему отпустить локон - все равно одна прядка все время вываливалась из прически - и Ариабарт согласился. Результат понравился ему и Полу. Отец при виде такой вольности скривился.  
\- Где я их возьму? - лениво спрашивает Ариабарт. - Родился со светлыми.  
Макс вздыхает, будто Ариабарт сказал какую-то глупость.  
\- Тушь. Краска.  
\- И как я буду выглядеть с кисточкой в руках? - представлять себя так почти забавно.  
\- Потрясающе, - Макс так мягко смеется, что у Ариабарта мурашки бегут. - Лорд Ариабарт, будет очень красиво. Такой контраст - волосы у вас почти золотые, и если ресницы будут темными... не черными, темно-коричневыми... - он прищелкивает языком. - Позвольте, я вас сейчас накрашу. Если вам не понравится, уберем.  
\- Нет, - Ариабарта почему-то морозит. - Не надо.  
В него слишком хорошо вбили, как мужчина вести себя не может. От привычек трудно отказаться.  
Даже когда он лежит постели с Полом, ему иногда еще бывает не по себе. Особенно, когда взгляд цепляется за их форму на кресле... или на полу. Честь мундира, как же... Про нее ему тоже много рассказывали.  
Пол говорит, что честь в постели только девушки теряют, и Ариабарт всегда смеется, вспоминая эту фразу.  
\- У меня правда слишком светлые ресницы? - спрашивает его Ариабарт.  
Пол внимательно смотрит на его глаза.  
\- Нет, - говорит он в итоге. - В самый раз. Ну... может совсем чуть-чуть подтемнить.  
Ариабарт кивает. Он не делает ничего предосудительного, просто после очередной выматывающей битвы - ему не нравится вести людей в бой, он не хочет взваливать на себя такую ответственность, ему ее навязали, как и карьеру во флоте - он снова идет к Максу. И, пока тот приводит его прическу в порядок, спрашивает, чем лучше краситься. Но не позволяет ему ничего сделать.  
Дел становится все больше, он сам удивляется, что его всерьез считают хорошим военным, в отличии от Жуслана, который будто родился для политики. Его волосы все еще хочется потрогать, но Ариабарт привык.  
Отец до самой смерти говорит ему о необходимости вести себя, как настоящий мужчина, про Пола он не знает и не узнает никогда. Ариабарт не настолько жесток.  
После похорон он сам покупает тушь и однажды утром, перед тем, как пойти в штаб, достает ее. Рука поначалу дрожит, не от неуверенности даже, от страха, вместо ресниц краска попадает на веко и результат получается... так себе, но Ариабарт смеется. Он счастлив. Он смывает краску, смотрит на себя в зеркало и обещает - я научусь. Мне это нравится. Мне от этого хорошо.

***

Берти всегда просыпается чуть раньше. Точнее, это Жуслан любит немного поваляться, а не вскакивать сразу. Но в этот раз они оказываются в ванной комнате почти одновременно – она достаточно просторна, чтобы не мешать друг другу. И сегодня это, скорее всего, их последние минуты наедине и вообще в обществе друг друга. Хорошо, если получится добраться до спальни до полуночи, но Жуслан предпочитает быть реалистом. В этой постели они спят вместе уже почти месяц… и чаще всего именно спят.  
Берти уже принял душ и стоит у зеркала в одном только полотенце на бедрах. Жуслана так и подмывает стянуть его. В другой раз. У него уже целый список вещей, которые он хочет сделать с Берти «в другой раз». Они все успеют – теперь Жуслан в этом абсолютно уверен.  
Он впервые видит, как лихо Ариабарт управляется с феном. Сам Жуслан носит стрижку, не требующую подобных ухищрений, а Берти так идут волосы, зачесанные назад, и этот забавный и немного кокетливый локон, который Жуслану хочется потрогать. «В другой раз» - повторяет он про себя, как заклинание. У Берти, его Берти, сейчас такой сосредоточенный вид, вдруг Жуслан что-то испортит, нарушит какую-то там гармонию.  
\- Может, мне подстричься как Полсону? – ухмыляется в зеркалo Ариабарт, - у нас было бы лишних пятнадцать минут в день.  
\- Такие жертвы. Я не могу принять этого, лорд Ариабарт.  
\- Тогда не смотрите на меня такими голодными глазами, лорд Жуслан.  
Когда это официальный тон превратился для них в шутку? Жуслан не помнит точно этот переход.  
Прическа Берти безукоризненна, но он брызгает на нее из какого-то баллончика. Различных баночек и тюбиков у него на полке ничуть не меньше, чем в воспоминаниях Жуслана было у его любовниц.  
Ариабарт трогает виски кончиками пальцев – мазнув ими из банки с каким-то гелем. И Жуслан удивляет даже не то, что он пользуется всей этой грудой средств, но то, как у Берти непринужденно это выходит.  
\- Уже красивый, - говорит Жуслан.  
\- М-м-м?  
Берти тянется за чем-то еще. Жуслан даже не пытается угадать, что это может быть, но результат повергает его почти в шок. В руках у Берти – тушь, Жуслан не поверил бы, что это тушь, но Берти уже раскрутил ее и, чуть наклонившись к зеркалу, легкими движениями проводит щеточкой по ресницам. Верхние, нижние – совсем чуть.  
\- Ты их красишь, - у Жусланa даже вопросительная интонация не выходит от удивления.  
\- Ага, - беззаботно отвечает Ариабарт, и снова проводит щеточкой снизу вверх, придирчиво изучает результат, - у меня слишком светлые ресницы.  
\- Никогда не замечал.  
\- Конечно, не замечал, - Берти пожимает плечами, - я же их крашу.  
\- И… давно?  
\- Лет с двадцати. Кажется.  
Он отворачивается от зеркала, закручивает тушь. Жуслан смотрит на него и не видит ровным счетом никаких изменений. Берти выглядит как всегда – как обычно, как он привык его видеть. Получается, он каждое утро… Жуслан растерянно моргает. Он не может определиться со своими ощущениями. Берти с этой тушью в руке выглядит как-то неправильно. Или даже не неправильно, а просто странно.  
Хотя на самом деле нет ничего странного к том, чтобы мужчина пользовался декоративной косметикой. Некстати вспоминается покойный ныне граф Альсес с его лиловой помадой. Жуслану не нравится такое сравнение. Но некоторое сходство, определенно, имеется. Берти, например, тоже предпочитает мужчин. «Мужчин, а не мальчиков» - зло поправляет себя Жуслан.  
Собственно, и тушь у Берти не женская, а класса универсал. Жуслан даже не помнит, откуда он знает название этой марки, но знает же. Наконец у него появляется в голове фраза, которую можно выпустить на волю.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал. Очень естественно смотрится.  
\- Мне хороший стилист посоветовал, - у Берти такое лицо, что становится ясно – он получает удовольствие от замешательства Жуслана.  
Жуслан глотает еще несколько пришедших на ум замечаний.  
\- Можно же сделать перманентное окрашивание? - спрашивает он.  
\- Можно, - Берти упирает руки в бока, поза получается забавная, да еще и полотенце съезжает. Ариабарт со смехом его ловит и Жуслану хочется помочь. Но от Ариабарта пахнет так вкусно, что он за себя не ручается. - Я не хочу, - сообщает Ариабарт, справившись, наконец, с полотенцем.  
Жуслан кивает - а что тут можно сказать? Он еще не переварил того факта, что не помнит, как Берти выглядит со светлыми ресницами. Надо будет приглядеться вечером...  
\- Надеюсь, он вертится в гробу каждый раз, как я это делаю.  
Берти говорит это так тихо и с такой осознанной ненавистью, что у Жуслана волоски на руках поднимаются. В ванной тепло, но он вдруг чувствует озноб.  
\- Мне идет? - улыбается ему Берти.  
\- Очень, - Жуслан подходит к нему и притягивает Берти к себе. Ариабарт закрывает глаза и Жуслан целует его. В губы, в щеки, в глаза. Потом, испугавшись, отстраняется.  
\- Стойкая, - успокаивает его Берти.


End file.
